


Garbage Cliche MariChat Balcony Makeout Scene

by MightyMunchlax



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Balcony Scene, Cliche, F/M, I'm so petty, Marichat, Tumblr response, makeout, this almost turned into sin but i stopped myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMunchlax/pseuds/MightyMunchlax
Summary: After he saves her from a love akuma, Chat Noir decides to pay Marinette a visit and things get a little steamy.





	Garbage Cliche MariChat Balcony Makeout Scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookskitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/gifts).



The night was calm and clear, a few stars visible in the dark sky through the glaring lights of the city. Marinette decided to write in her journal out on her balcony in hopes to purge herself of the events that took place earlier that day. She’d gotten hit by an akuma’s love spell and fallen for Chat Noir of all people! It was fortunate that he managed to break it in time so she could run off and transform because she almost revealed her secret to him! Still, it took him a long time to figure out _how_ to break the spell, and not all of his methods worked. Especially one in particular that still had her head spinning.

The kiss.

Chat Noir’s first instinct was to break the spell through a kiss like when Dark Cupid shot him, but you can’t cancel out love with love. She wasn’t accustomed to being mind-controlled, but that kiss lasted a lot longer than it should have. Of course, she had pulled him in closer and clung to his neck, but he didn’t exactly push her away either. And now she couldn’t get his stupid face out of her head. Or his eyes. Or soft lips… She shook her head to clear it, cupping her hands over her burning face as a groan rose up from her throat.

“Princess? Are you alright?” His voice broke her trance, and she peaked through her fingers to find those thin green sclera staring at her curiously.

“Chat!” She gasped in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“I just came by to check on you. You got caught up in that akuma attack earlier, and I…just wanted to make sure you were alright,” He stated, shifting a bit nervously. She bit her lip as she looked him up and down, noticing more so than ever just how much that suit of his clung to his body in all the right places. Blinking, she kicked herself mentally and flicked her gaze back up to his eyes.

“Oh, uh, I’m fine,” She said. _Mostly anyways._

“Oh, good,” He replied quickly, averting his gaze and pursing his lips.

They sat in awkward silence for a moment, each stealing glances at the other and quickly looking away with flushed cheeks if their eyes ever happened to meet. All she could think about was that stupid kiss. The way his lips meshed against hers and how soft and warm they were, how his strong arms had wrapped around her and held her close as if he never wanted to let go. In the heat of the moment, she hadn’t wanted to let go either, but her brain was a mush of akuma magic, and she couldn’t help but wonder if it still was. Sure, Chat Noir was attractive. It was a fact she often did her best not to think about, but now that she _was_ thinking about it, she couldn’t _stop_ thinking about it. When he cleared his throat, she glanced back up and met those dreamy green eyes of his, momentarily losing herself in them until he spoke.

“So about earlier,” He began, rubbing the back of his neck. “During the akuma battle, I had to break the curse by breaking your heart, and I said somethings that weren’t very nice, and I wanted you to know that I-I didn’t really mean to upset you just…I had to.”

 _Oh my god._ He was apologizing because he feared he had hurt her feelings for real. She couldn’t help the warm smile that spread across her lips at the sentiment.

“It’s okay,” She giggled, and he seemed to relax.

“Good. This knight wouldn’t want his _purr_ incess to drown in a puddle of her own tears over him.” He leaned down and winked playfully.

“Of course not,” She agreed, holding his gaze for a moment before he glanced down at his shoes.

“I, um, I know it was because of the akuma, but that kiss earlier today was…” He let out a breathy laugh that was cut short when she reached out and grabbed his bell, yanking him down to meet her lips.

In an instant, her back stiffened as she realized what she’d just done, and she expected Chat to pull away, but to her surprise, he wrapped his arms around her without hesitation and leaned deeper into the kiss. Marinette allowed herself to melt against him, stretching up on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck as his lips parted, and she felt the tip of his tongue begin to tease her lower lip. Tilting her head to the side slightly, she parted her lips further to give him better access as she took some of her own. Their tongues moved in time with one another while their hands wandered, softly stroking through hair and across backs, and for a little while, Marinette couldn’t tell if her feet were on the ground or if they were floating.

When they finally pulled away, their eyes met instantly as heated breath swirled between them in labored heaves. His eyes were alight with excitement and energy, and before she could catch her breath, he pulled her in again which she welcomed. The softness of his lips was becoming familiar, and they were both growing accustomed to every curve as they closed any remaining distance between their bodies. It felt nice to be kissed so passionately, to be touched so tenderly, and her heart beat accelerated in time with his as the heat continued to build between them. His fingers teased the hem of her shirt, and he slipped it up just a little to touch the bare skin of her lower back which she responded to with a soft moan.

But in an instant, he ripped away as if he’d been shocked, cheeks flushed and breath coming in heavy gasps. His eyes searched hers wildly for a moment before he brushed a hand across his mouth and cleared his throat.

“Sorry, I-I should go,” He gestured with his thumb over his shoulder.

“Yeah, I should get back to, uh, I’ll see you later,” She fumbled, pointing to her skylight awkwardly before clasping her hands in front of her, face burning. “Bye.”

“Bye.” His gaze dropped to his feet as he reached for his staff and vaulted himself away.

She fell into her chair with a sigh, face still red and burning from the heat of their kiss. What had she been thinking? Perhaps the effects of that akuma hadn’t worn off entirely after all, and if she was being honest with herself, she didn’t really want them to.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops my hand slipped.  
> For those that aren’t aware, marinette-buginette on tumblr (bookskitten on AO3 and author of Turn Loose the Mermaids, which is a beautiful fic that you should go read immediately) got a random anon hate message about how she writes MariChat clichés and how annoying it is or whatever, so she wrote a really cliché MariChat balcony makeout scene, and I decided to join the fun.  
> Hope you like it!  
> It got a little steamy, and I almost turned it into sin, but I stopped myself. One cliché at a time.  
> Anywho, see you guys later~


End file.
